User talk:JMAS
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CoulsonCantDecide-AFTHotWtTH.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 17:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Licensing Must be a Wikia Maintenance thing. I'd just carry on uploading the pics and not worry too much if it still doesn't work. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) A New Rule I very got a good point of a new rule - From now on when the marvel movies is in torrent do not download them and do not print screen & upload low quality pictures we have to wait until its release on blu- ray and on this marvel movies wikia site we need to find and replace low pirate & DVD quality pictures to HD or Blu-Ray Quality pictures by checking on any pages...can you do that? --JarodMighty (talk) 22:51, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I have something to ask you. Can you make photos about all Thor: The Dark World characters and some of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. like Ian Quinn, Raina, Po and it would be great to do All Hail the King characters too. Can you make Captain America the First Avenger characters and Iron Man 3 (armors and other people you didn't do last time) and continue from Thor: the dark world and All Hail the King Can you make Dr. Erskine, Colonel Phillips, Lorraine, Senator Brandt and his aide, Sergent Duffy, The Howling Commandos and The Two Girls at the expo. Also it would be appreciated that you do Dr. Heinrich Schaeffer, Shawna Lynde and Senator Boynton from the Avengers. Blu-ray HD Pictures JMAS...about those Pictures of HD Blu-ray Screencap qualites you upload them - where did you get those from and how did you do that and where can i find those from? --JarodMighty (talk) 09:20, April 1, 2014 (UTC) *Any blu-ray screencaps I upload I captured myself from my own blu-ray copies of the movies. - JMAS 13:44, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Comics wikia complex afilliates here's the websites you can use them and copy and upload HD Blu-ray screencap pictures into these wikias: X-Men Movies Wiki Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Fantastic Four Movies Wiki Marvel Comics Database Daredevil/Elektra Movies Wiki Spider-Man Films Wiki Amazing Spider-Man Wiki Ghost Rider Movies Wiki Men In Black Wiki Kick-Ass Wiki And especially DC And Dark Horse Movies as well... DC Movies Wiki DC Cinematic Universe Wiki Dark Horse Movies Wiki --JarodMighty (talk) 13:28, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Image cache Sometimes just deleting the old revisions works so I'll try that first. It is a pain, I've found it myself on multiple occasions. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Coulson There was a profile for him from Avengers that listed him as Phillip and I'm pretty sure Garrett calls him Phillip in one of the episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, Fitz's name is Leopold Fitz and his badge simply says Leo. - Doomlurker (talk) 06:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC) x-men HD not quite enough do me a favor after you done with agents of shield pictures when the final last episode is finished can you make more pictures from one of these six movies of x-men i think to me its still not enough im afraid there are more characters to add new pics and more mutants to add you have to look at the end cast credits. and there are "bad qualites and dvd qualites" you have too look at them as well, please for me? and here's the link for the x-men movies wikia you can copy them and upload it on to this site: http://www.x-menmovies.wikia.com --JarodMighty (talk) 16:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC)